exo_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vialo
Vialo is the largest moon of Andreas the second planet of Colver 14. it is very earth-like possessing large oceans and an oxygen rich atmosphere. it contains a rich ecosystem of life ranging from the tiny slime leaches to the giaostriders that stand at about 100 ft. tall. it is also known as Colver 14 b-1 Physical characteristics Vialo is about half the size and mass of the earth. it has a fairly large iron core kept molten due to the tidal forces of its host planet. the rest is made of silicates and other organic materials. Surface the surface of Vialo is very earth like with a variety of different terrain. these include large mountain ranges with and flat plains rivers lakes and desserts. Flora cover huge portions of its surface and have a huge effect on the terrain. the plant life is mostly purple in colour. the moon has 3 main continents which cover a large amount of its surface. violet-main is the largest of these containing 50 cent of the moons all the land mass. it has large flat plains in the north-western region with a huge desert within the centre and mountains down in the south most of the moon's water is all pulled to one side due to the gravity of its host planet. there are also large tides Atmosphere Vialo's atmosphere is made up mostly of oxygen nitrogen and carbon dioxide and Carbon monoxide. it has much more CO2 in its atmosphere in comparison to earth. due to Vialos lower gravity the atmospheric pressure is lower. clouds of water vapour and CO2 from active volcanoes Eco-system Main Article ambolecollitos-phylum? TBA while very animal like these are, mostly related to Vilonian plants. they are mobile and have mouths underneath their bodies and tall stems growing vertical which act as their sex organs. they can mostly be split between 2 Classes with ,1 multiple Branches growing out the tops of their body and others with just one. the stem Slime kingdom these life forms are a mass of cells grouped together. they are effectively giant amoeba. being able to extend parts of their body. they are the simplest multicellular lifeforms on Vialo being comprised of cells.they likely split all the way back at the kingdom level Vianimorphs - kingdom uinopods - phylum Pisceans-phylum -fish type creatures that fill the Vilonian seas. they are the equivalent of fish instead moving with a flap of skin that pushes them along through the water. they feed through filter holes on the front Pendrapods -phylum the most widespread of the they are land creatures and they possess five limbs the front four of which that also function as mouths. the consist of several subgroups such as the gliders winged creatures that fly with long thin wings, thorxides which poses a large thorax like that of an insect, caputens which have developed a head separate from the rest of their body and land wings . they are most comparable to tetrapods. Hedide -Class within pendropod- these split from bulboids when there ancesters were still aquatic they are Bulboied -pendropod class thoraxes- Bulboied order Viaquates-a class